When gas cans are used to supply fuel to outboard motors, a fuel line extends from the motor to the can. The fuel line has a coupling member between the motor and the can. A female portion of the coupling member is usually at or near the top of the can, and a fuel line tubing extends into the can.
When gas cans are used to supply fuel for other applications, a pour spout is used at the can opening.
It would be very desirable, therefore, to provide a gas can that would be universal, that is, readily adaptable for use either as a conventional gas can for storage and pouring of gasoline, or as a fuel reservoir for an outboard engine.